<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over The Moon by Ill_Ratte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805310">Over The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte'>Ill_Ratte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forest Sex, M/M, Mating, Rough Sex, Trans Gavin Reed, Werewolf RK900, werewolf nines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nines wakes up in the Forest. Without clothes. And smelling a mate he doesn’t know he has</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Nines woke up, he could already smell the sweet heat emanating from his mate. The scent, so rich and deep and downright vulgar, nearly sent him into rut. </p><p>Nines rolled over, shambling out of his nest. He blinked heavily and rubbed his eyes, trying to dislodge the sleep from them. The scent of a mate, of his Mate, still lingering in the air certainly helped. </p><p>For just a moment, Nines was at peace. Like the comfort of warm milk on a cold Winter’s night. He wriggled upright, stretching out his hand to brush against where his brain told him Mate should be and-</p><p>A cool breeze passed over him, whistling away into the trees. In that moment, his memory reloaded. </p><p>Nines’ didn’t have a mate. And Nines was supposed to be in bed, in his home, having safely ridden out the full moon in the comfort of his windowless bedroom. But Nines was outside. Thankfully back in his Human form, but… another cold breeze made him shiver, and Nines clutched himself. Red cursed his face as he realized that he was also butt naked. </p><p>Nines was a werewolf. Not the typical howl at the moon and slaughter livestock type (Nines hardly saw the appeal), but the involuntarily transform and waste a few hours tumbling over new, clunky paws. Or even worse, go halfway and try to squirm into a position that accounted for his new long legs and hunched back. And not just at the full moon, as the literature may have led some to believe. They transformed every night, under visible moonlight. And whenever a werewolf found a suitable mate. </p><p>The last thing he remembered, at the height of the full moon, was slipping into the soothing lull of his wolf form. He never remembered much from when he shifted. Just patches of sounds and scents and tastes, almost all too unintelligible for him to parse in his Human form. He wracked his brain for any meaning, and one patch of memory shone clear. </p><p>The feeling of being watched. Human eyes, human body. Something small. A gasp. </p><p>Nines stepped away from the bed of moss he had passed out on. From this angle, he could see two dents in the moss. One for him. And one for the mate? </p><p>The word still rolled around on his tongue, thick and ripe. It just felt right to him, as he mumbled it over and over. </p><p>There was a small path, discernible only due to Nines own heightened senses, even in his humanish form, leading away from the second indentation. Nines followed it. </p><p>His feet padded over the forest floor, and he winced at the tiny pinpricks of pine needles. Now more than ever, he wished he was in his wolf form. </p><p>He didn’t have to travel far. The trail led to a pond where the trees cleared. A figure, a human, sat with his back to Nines, feet scuffing the water. </p><p>The wind changed, and his scent washed over Nines. Nines froze. “Mate?” He said the word softly, but it carried. </p><p>“You say that a lot. Is that the only word you know?” </p><p>Nines jumped. The man had turned to look at him. Nines cursed the fact that he was exceptionally handsome. </p><p>He had brown hair, mussed up with a few twigs sticking out, and a few days’ growth of stubble. A long scar tracked over the bridge of his nose, and playful green eyes pierced Nines to the bone. </p><p>“No.” Nines said petulantly. “I am very verbose, thank you.” </p><p>The man blinked. “Well, you weren’t last night. And you uhh, weren’t very human, either.” </p><p>Nines noticed claw marks, not too deep, running up the man’s back and digging into his hips. He winced in sympathy. “My apologies. I-“</p><p>“Oh it’s fine!” The man laughed, pushing up. “I mean, I do like it rough. I’m Gavin, by the way. And you are?” He looked Nines up and down. “Besides a big scary wolf monster, I mean.”</p><p>Blood jolted in Nines’ cock, and he gulped. A second blush hit his face when he realized Gavin would see it happen. “Do you?” He murmured. The man was in full view now, and Nines couldn’t tear his eyes away. He had a stockier build, not that Nines minded in the least, with a fuller stomach than Nines had anticipated. And he had tits. Large ones. A jagged claw mark cut across the left one, like it had been squeezed between Nines’ paws. “You… may call me Nines.” </p><p>“Nines, huh? Like the number? Like what you see, Nines? I uhh, thought we got this all squared away last night…” Something dropped in the man’s voice.  </p><p>Nines shook his head. “It’s just, I’ve… never really seen a man like you before. Not before last night, I mean.” Blood rushed back to his face. Nines didn’t mind. At all. He had simply never really been with someone like Gavin. He did look nice, though. Better than nice.</p><p>“Well shit.” Gavin puckered his lips together. “I’ve never seen a wolf-man before. So I guess we’re even.” He was close enough now that Nines could taste him. One hand reached out, rough and calloused, and poked Nines in the chest. </p><p>Fire ignited from where Gavin touched him to the tips of his limbs. Nines jerked back. </p><p>“Shit, you alright?” Gavin stumbled forwards. </p><p>Blood pounded in Nines’ ears. In that moment, everything aligned. Nines heard every heartbeat, every exhale. He could feel every minute shift of Gavin, right in his universe. <br/>“You’re my mate.” Nines said simply. He was taller, somehow, Gavin smaller. He stared up at him in awe, jerking back slightly. His heart thundered in his chest. </p><p>Nines stepped forwards, hunching his shoulders. Claws sprouted from the tips of his fingers.</p><p>“Well shit.” Gavin breathed. His eyes locked with Nines,burning with lust. </p><p>Nines had Gavin against a tree in an instant. His claws pressed Gavin back, one hand fitting easily over Gavin’s left tit, where he had marked him before. It was a claiming mark. </p><p>“Mate.” Nines rumbled, pressing down on the mark. Gavin hissed, but Nines could smell new slick pooling between Gavin’s thighs. Gavin needed this. And so did Nines.</p><p>Nines backed him away from the water, into a thicket of trees. Gavin’s back met bark and he wheezed, pressing his thighs together further. </p><p>Nines’ hands rested on Gavin’s shoulders, pinning him in place. He licked a long line from Gavin’s chest to Gavin’s face, savoring the way Gavin twitched underneath him. “Mate.” He repeated. </p><p>“Yeah, Mate. Sure.” Gavin said. He patted Nine’s shoulders, and Nines shifted. </p><p>Nines leaned in, lapping at Gavin’s neck. His teeth hovered over him, waiting to make the final mark. “Mate?” He asked. </p><p>Gavin nodded. “M-mates. Mate.” </p><p>Nines bit down on Gavin’s neck. He bent Gavin back, forcing him to arch. Gavin whined. Sliding his hand down to Gavin’s chest, Nines squeezed hard on his tits. His claws traced from the base to Gavin’s peaked nipples, digging in at the tip. This time, Gavin squealed. </p><p>As soon as Nines’ knee met Gavin’s crotch, Gavin’s legs fell open. Thick wetness already poured from his cunt, enough to make Nines drool. His teeth tightened in Gavin’s neck. </p><p>The tip of his cock pressed against Gavin’s cunt. Nines had never felt anything more hot. Tiny runts left Gavin as Nines slid in. The pressure alone would have been enough to make Nines cum. But instead of giving in, he pushed onwards until he felt his knot swelling and locking in place. </p><p>“Fucking shit.” Gavin moaned. His nails clawed futilely at Nines’ back, and Nines growled around him. His own claws dug into Gavin’s unmarked tit, while another left to sink into Gavin’s jiggling ass. </p><p>Gavin started to bounce on him. Breathy gasps pushed against Nines’ face, hot and sweet and polluting his brain. Nines thought he would pass out at any moment. Bright white stars burst at the edge of his vision. </p><p>“Fucking shit.” Gavin grunted. His nails dug harder into Nines’ back, scrambling for purchase, and Nines could almost feel it. He relished the burn. </p><p>The knot grew, cementing in place and capturing Gavin mid-bounce. Gavin hissed, his eyes squeezing shut. He tried to throw his head back as best he could in Nines’ grip, butNines held him steady. </p><p>“Mate.” Nines rumbled from around his grip on Gavin. Gavin’s eyes sprang open, so green and wide and filled with hazy, thick lust. </p><p>“Mate.” Gavin choked out. His voice shook with the force of the orgasm that clenched down hard on Nines’ cock. Nines felt a tiny trickle of blood down his back from where Gavin’s nails had finally dug into him. </p><p>With one last minute thrust, Nines came. White splattered the edges of his vision as he felt himself pump into Gavin. From the corner of his vision, he watched his mate’s full stomach and tits bounce with the force. Freshly marked, and all for him. </p><p>When the waves of Nines’ orgasm had rolled to a trickle, and his cock began to soften, he gently released Gavin’s shoulder. He gave  the mating mark a few tentative licks, and Gavin rolled the shoulder. The wound, if he could even call it that, wasn’t deep, and had already started to scab over. Soon, a set of thin white scars would replace it. An almost imperceptible symbol to anyone but another werewolf like Nines. But to another werewolf, it would be a screaming beacon of who Gavin, of who his mate, belonged to. </p><p>Satisfied that his new mate had been tended to, Nines gently maneuvered Gavin so that both of them laid on the forest floor. He used his extra height to shield Gavin from the cooling air, wrapping his form around him and using the tree next to them as a buffer. He wasn’t sure when he would return to his human form. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to. Right now, all Nines wanted was to stay like this forever. Gavin’s protector, Gavin’s mate, Gavin’s home. That was all he could ask for. Gavin felt so warm, so perfectly right around him, even as Nines could feel the swelling in his knot dwindling. Nines pushed his nose against Gavin’s neck, snuffling as he settled himself more securely around the smaller man. </p><p>Nines wasn’t sure how much time passed. It was night, and then day again. Gavin never attempted to leave his side. Sometimes, in the haze between wakefulness and sleep, Nines ghosted his hand over Gavin’s stomach and imagined he could feel the pups, pups that would one day swell Gavin’s stomach, already growing. Once, Gavin’s hand met his in the gesture. </p><p>It was hunger that finally drove Nines to rise. That, and the burning need to care for his mate. With shaky limbs, he pushed himself upright. He realized with both relief and a sense of loss that he had returned to his human form again. </p><p>In his half-wolf form, he knew everything he had to do to make Gavin his. But now, he felt naked and afraid. Like with any wrong move, Gavin would see through whatever smoke screen had made Gavin accept him. </p><p>His hand hovered on Gavin’s shoulder. Nines relished the softness of Gavin’s skin, and how warm it felt against Nines’ own skin. He had no idea what to say, or what he even should say. Gavin turned over, and green eyes met his. Gavin looked so soft in the sunlight. Absolutely radiant. Nines could lose himself in those eyes for eons. </p><p>For a moment, Nines was afraid. That he’d see fear, horror, disgust. Gavin’s lips curled in a curse, daring Nines to even touch him. Aching to cast him away, and have Nines never look at him again. Nines knew in that moment that he would do whatever Gavin asked of him. </p><p>But instead of fear, Nines saw love. Low and quiet, the warmest love Nines had ever been given. </p><p>“You know, most men take me to dinner first.” Gavin said quietly. A grin teased his lip, to show he didn’t mind. </p><p>“My apologies.” Nines said. He had to catch his breath, just a little, and the smile that passed over Gavin’s face was nothing more than amused. ”I hope there’s a way I can make it up to you. Perhaps I can buy you dinner?” </p><p>Gavin laughed. “I think I’d love that.”</p><p>Nines had to hide the way his smile lit up so quick, schooling his face into what he hoped was a cool and calm expression. Of course, Gavin saw through that, and he laughed, brushing his hand against Nines’ cheek. </p><p>“I think I’d love that, too.” Nines whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>